


Kick Start My Heart

by oneandahalfhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, gay boyfriends being cute, super mega gay, warning! might hurt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandahalfhearts/pseuds/oneandahalfhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited!<br/>It's a JeanMarco college AU.  Jean skates, Marco doesn't, and bad stuff happens.  But they're super gay for each other so things get better.  I hope you guys like it and please comment with suggestions or criticism.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Start My Heart

Chapter One: Little Freckled Angel

 

I finally get to live on my own from now on. I get a fresh start at the University of Trost.

Most go to college to study and get a degree. Some go to party and get shitfaced not caring about their grades.

I came to skateboard. Boarding is my life and has been since I was a little kid. If you’ve never boarded, then you’ve never really lived.

I also came to get a degree in biology because my parents think that ‘skating is a waste of time and it will get me nowhere in life.’

~~~

It was moving day, and I had just arrived on campus with my mom, dad, and older brother. My dad and I went to the front desk of the building to go and get my set of keys while my mom and brother started unloading my crap out of the car.

We got to the desk and I looked around. There were students and families all over the place. Everything was all so hectic. I just don’t understand why everyone freaked out over going to college. If anything everyone should be happy…shouldn’t they? I mean the teenager finally gets to leave his parents, and the parents can finally get rid of their teenager.

“What’s the name, hun?” The receptionist broke my train of thought with her question. She was sitting down, but I could tell that she was tall. She had straight dark brunette hair and thin glasses that looked like they were going to fall off the brim of her nose.

“Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein.”, I replied putting emphasis on the beginning syllable of Jean. Nothing pissed me off more than someone calling me Gene or John.

“Alright John.”

“Here is your main room key. You’re in suite 419 on the fourth floor. If you need any help finding your room or anything else, there are student ambassadors all around the campus. They’re wearing bright blue shirts so you should be able to spot one easily. Like over there.”

The receptionist pointed to a blonde chick in a bright blue shirt that said ‘GO TITANS’ on the front and ‘ASK ME FOR HELP’ on the back. She had an alarmingly happy smile on her face, and she looked like she was about to overdose on RedBull and PixieStix. She noticed us looking at her and finished helping a distraught looking family, then headed our way.

“Hi, I’m Krista.” She said in a small voice whilst shaking my hand. For such a big bubbly smile, she had a very quiet voice and a shyness about her that didn’t match her energy. Maybe you just had to get to know her first.

“I’m Jean,” I said back.

“Jean, nice to meet you. If you need any help at all just find me or any other ambassadors. Oh, and don’t be embarrassed to ask. People get lost and confused all the time on move in day.”

“Uh, sure, thanks.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see you around campus sometime. Bye!” And with that she strolled off. Probably going to help some other idiots who can’t figure out where they’re going. Hopefully I don’t become one of them.

We went back to the car to start bringing things up to my room. I was actually very excited. I was going to be in a suite, and Connie would be there too. Connie had been my friend since we were babies. We both got into skateboarding and we never went back.

It was going to be Connie and Franz in one room, and it was supposed to be Reiner and me in the other room. Yeah, _supposed_ to be. He made a last minute decision to room with his boyfriend, Bertholdt, in a single dorm. Now we’re stuck with some random guy, and even worse, I have to room with him. He better not be some poser who sits on his bed all day and studies like a nerd.

My brother and I got the TV and the XBOX set up while my mom made my bed and put away clothes. My dad was busy cursing the heavens for ever allowing put-it-together-yourself furniture to exist. It took a good three hours to get everything at least moved into the room and out of the way. My roommate still hadn’t showed up, so I took the liberty of choosing the bed by the window and the desk next to it. I wasn’t a big fan of enclosed spaces, so being able to be near the window settled my anxiety just a little.

We all said our goodbyes. My mom cried, of course. Don’t all mothers do that when their ‘babies’ go off to college. My dad hugged me and told me not to smoke too much pot. No promises old man. And my bro, well we bro hugged. I don’t think he wanted to admit it but I’m pretty sure he’ll miss me. He goes to a college that is less than thirty minutes away from our house. University of Trost is a good six hours away. That’s if the traffic doesn’t royally suck that day.

Once they left I sat on my bed and starred out the window. Everything felt different now. It was like I was finally free. I’m in college. I can go to bed whenever. I can eat whenever. I can skate whenever. I smiled to myself at the thought of that. I could finally be independent.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a little voice outside screaming. Suddenly a little girl, no older than seven, burst through the door.

“Marco!” , she squeaked, “Your room is tiny! Like a dollhouse!”

Then a tall dark haired guy holding a box with a desk lamp sticking out of it walked through the door. He was dressed in dark jeans and a green hoodie. _Holy Shit. Is it even possible to have that many freckles? I wonder if he has them all over his body. Wait no not like that. I just mean like does he have other freckles in different places other than his face._

“Uh, hellooo? You okay man?” He was waving a hand in front my face. I didn’t realize that I was just staring at him.

“Hey. Sorry. Yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired from moving in that’s all,” I said whilst picking at my nails. It was a nasty nervous habit of mine. My mom would always get onto for doing because sometimes, if I was nervous enough, I would end up picking at them to the point where they would bleed. I couldn’t help it. I wasn’t good at handling situations that put me under a lot of pressure or under the spot light.

“I’m feelin ya man. The drive here drove me nuts. It was a good ten hours. Plus I had to play Barbies the whole time,” he said, glancing at the little girl who I assumed was his sister. She had been jumping on his bed this whole time. For a ten hour car drive she sure was energized.

“For your information, you didn’t even play with the Barbies right. Now they’re probably all in my backpack fighting each other,” she said after flopping down onto the bed, exhausted from jumping.

“Well sorry I’m not a professional Barbie player like you Zoë,” he said with a smile. _I don’t see how he could manage that little girl. She looked like she was constantly wired. He was obviously really good with children. It was kind of cute. I mean not cute, more like cool how he could handle kids. I don’t think he’s cute. I also don’t think his freckles are cute either. What is wrong with me today._

His parents came through the door holding more stuff. I asked if I could help at all but they insisted that they could handle it. While they began to set things up and make his bed, I decided to go outside and skate around while waiting for Connie to get here.

“Hey. I’m going to go outside and check things out. See ya later,” I said to Marco while I grabbed my skate board and headed for the door.

He stood up quickly to come and shake my hand.

“I’m Marco by the way. Marco Bodt,” he said while shaking my hand with a firm grip.

“I’m Jean Kirschtein,” I said returning the handshake.

“Well, see you later then I guess,” he said with an amazing smile that made my stomach do a back flip. I’d never seen someone smile the way he did. It wasn’t forced. He smiled with his mouth and with his eyes. It made me fell all fluffy inside. A smile shouldn’t do this to me, especially another guy’s smile.

I shook my head clear of my thoughts. “Yeah, see ya,” I said as I walked out the door.

_What the hell just happened?_

I needed some fresh air and some hardcore boarding to get my mind straight -- and I needed Connie to get here so we could find a skate park.

~~~

Ugh. I’m just not on my game today. Every kick flip turned into a face plant. I even popsicled myself.

Maybe I was still trying to get over the car ride, or those freckles.

I skated around for at least an hour before Connie got to the dorms.   When he did get here he texted me like the dork that he is.

**Connie: yo yo yo where u at?**

**Me: dude stop it w/ the yo’s. and im out skating in front of the building. where r u parked?**

**Connie: out by the front of the lot. come help me. gotz tonz of shit lol**

**Me: aight omw**

I skated over to where he was and when he saw me he ran at me and nearly knocked me down when he hugged me. We hadn’t seen each other all summer because he went with his girlfriend, Sasha, to the beach. She was going to University of Trost too. Actually, she was going to be rooming with a girl named Mikasa. Mikasa was cool, but her brother, Eren, drove me crazy. We never got along. But now since we’ll all be hanging out more, I guess I will just have to deal with it. _Yeah not going to happen._

“Wow man you got fat!” Connie said with a cocky smirk.

“Ha yeah, and you got shorter!” I snapped right back at him.

“Oh go suck a dick Kirschtein.”

“Hey do you want help or not?”

He just turned around whilst laughing like he always does when we joke/fight like that. Little did he know, his remark immediately made me think back to Marco.

I was thinking about Marco in all his freckled glory, writhing under me while I got to know every little inch of his body. I thought about slowly kissing my way down Marco’s toned body until I reached the top of his boxers. Marco’s skin would be flushed and sensitive to the touch. I would hook my index finger under the fabric separating me from what I wanted and pull it down. Down past Marco’s knees, past his ankles, and then throw it somewhere behind us. I would look into Marco’s eyes as I grabbed his length and…

“Jean! A little fucking help man!” Connie was trying not to drop a huge box that he had pulled from the back seat of his dad’s car.

Connie’s exclamation jerked me from my steamy homoerotic day dream. (no pun intended)

I quickly grabbed one side of the box and helped Connie set it down onto the ground.

His dad was pulling things out of the truck and talking on the phone with Connie’s mom. She couldn’t come to move in day because she was on an important business trip. Poor Mr. Springer sounded like he had been on the phone for hours trying to convince her that everything was going okay.

“Yes, sweetheart. Yes. Mmhmm. We are getting things out of the car, and we’re going to go and get his room key. Alright, I will call you when we finish moving his stuff to his room. Yes. Yes. Okay. Love you, too, honey. Bye.”

The whole time he was on the phone he was looking at us and rolling his eyes. Connie and I just snickered. Mrs. Springer always had to be on top of everything. She probably thought they were actually lost somewhere.

We grabbed as many boxes as we could carry and started towards the front desk. Connie talked to the receptionist and got his keys. On our way to the elevator I saw Krista again. She was standing with a tall girl that had a semi-menacing glare on her face. She saw Krista waving at me, and then she just kind of looked me up and down. Then Krista grabbed her hand and they walked into what looked like a little area to watch whatever big game was on TV that day.

We got to the room and Connie’s dad set down his box and unlocked the door. We walked into the living area and I didn’t see Freckles anywhere. Maybe he was still in our room. Connie opened the door to his room and set his stuff down then flopped onto his bed.

“Ah, finally free.” He sighed.

“Not until you get all of your shit out of my car. Let’s go.” His dad said.

We went back to his car, got all of Connie’s belongings out, and brought them up to the room. When it was time for the goodbyes, I left and went back to my room. I figured it was a private enough situation. When I walked back into my room the first thing I saw was him. He was lying on his side curled into a ball on his bed. I didn’t know it was possible for someone to look so cute whilst sleeping, but I guess it is. I walked towards him and stood in front of his bed taking in his features.

He looked so tired yet so peaceful. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly and occasionally he would mutter something from those thin pink lips. _I wonder how it would feel to kiss those li… wait what no he’s a dude. What’s wrong with me today, man._

I couldn’t stop myself from lightly running my hand through his dark, silky hair. He shifted slightly and grinned a little in his sleep. He was just so perfect; it made my stomach lurch and my heart ache.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing? Watching him sleep? Ha, stalker!”

I jumped back quickly. I didn’t realize how close I had leaned into his face when I touched his hair, and Connie scared the shit out of me.

“Wha- I. No I was just. He- but I. Don’t you ever fucking knock!”

“Woah, man, I was just coming to check out your room. You’re the one watching people sleep. What’s this guy’s name anyway?”

“Marco. Marco Bod or Butt or something like that.”

“He’s your roommate and you don’t even know his name?” he responded, laughing.

“Whatever. It’s not my fault Reiner ditched on us. When is Franz supposed to get here anyway?”

“He said that traffic sucked, and Sasha is riding up with him so they had to stop at every exit to get food.”

“Is it even possible for a human being to eat that much?”

“Obviously, and speaking of food. I’m starving. Let’s go get some food. Do you want to wake your little angel to see if he wants to go?”

“Oh my god. He’s not my fucking angel! And no. He had a long drive and he probably needs the rest.”

I thought of his little sister and assessed that he probably really did need the rest.

“Alright then let’s go” Connie said. Then he left the room.

I looked back at Marco one last time before I left. He looked so cute when he slept. _Ugh god what’s wrong with me? I’m not even gay!?_

That’s what I thought. But I felt different. Looking at his sleeping form gave me butterflies in my stomach, and secretly, I kind of wished he was my little angel.

_I’m losing my mind today. Ugh._

~~~

I didn’t realize how hungry I was until we made it to a Taco Bell down the street.   If I could eat at Taco Bell every day of my life, I would. And now that I’m in college, I just might do that.

Once we had our food, we found a booth by the window and sat down.

“So do you know if you like your new roommate yet?” Connie asked me.

“Not really man. We didn’t really talk that much. I went boarding a few minutes after he got there.”

“Well, hopefully he’s cool. Maybe he skates too.”

“That’d be rad. We need to start looking for a skate park nearby that we can go to.”

We talked for a little while longer about what we thought college was going to be like, and about how Connie’s trip with Sasha was. We eventually finished our food and left the restaurant, if you could call it that. By the time we got back to the dorm, Franz texted Connie and asked him where he was. He had gotten to the dorm while we were at Taco Bell.

Franz already had most of his things put away, and we helped him put together some shelves to go under his bed.

By the time everyone in the suite was moved in, it was late in the evening and everyone was pooped. I remembered Marco earlier, sleeping soundly. He had probably been asleep all day. I wondered if he was up now.

I told Connie and Franz I was going to finish unpacking my things. When I opened my door, I saw that Marco was still asleep. He had rolled onto his other side, and he was now facing the wall.

I could not understand why I was so interested in this guy. I mean I barely even knew him. There was just something about him that felt so…right. The thought of being with him made me so giddy and happy that I wanted to explode. I had this intense urge of wanted to get to know everything about him. I wanted to know his favorite movies, his pet peeves, his main ticklish spots, and most importantly…did he have a girlfriend?

I was deciding whether I should let him sleep or wake him up to see if he wanted to finish unpacking. As if he was subconsciously reading my mind and deciding for me, he began to stir.

“Woah. God, how long was I asleep?” he half spoke half mumbled. He pulled the covers off his body and stretched in every direction. Marco let out a very deep pitched guttural grown that sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted to make him groan like that again, and not from just waking up.

“Well it’s around eight at night so you pretty much slept the day away.”

“Shit. I still have to unpack like all of my crap.” he said whilst rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“I can help i-if you want m-me too.”

My voice gave out on me when he raised his arms to stretch his back further. His shirt lifted up and I could see his happy trail because his pants were hanging dangerously low on his lovely hips. I swallowed and averted my eyes to the floor. If he kept this up, I would eventually embarrass myself.

“Nah, man, it’s alright. I’ll just do it tomorrow. Sorry I was lame and slept all day. It’s just I had been in the car forever and my little sister kept me awake the whole way here.”

“So she’s always like that?” I said laughing.

“Yeah, but she’s still adorable. She is really talkative though and--”

He was smiling to himself while he talked, so he didn’t realize I was staring at him. I couldn’t shake the feelings I got when I looked at him, especially when he smiled. He had such dark hair and such beautiful eyes that could light up the world if he wanted them to. He was ranting about his little sister but all I could think about was how I felt.

It amazed me that a complete stranger could have me so entranced in just one day.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like such a homo?_

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and tuned back into his one-sided conversation.

“—anyway, how did moving in go. I assume it went somewhat okay? You seem to have almost everything unpacked.”

“Uh yeah, I guess. You sure you don’t want any help?”

“I’m good. Thanks though, Jean.” He said cringing a little, probably wondering if he pronounced it correctly, and of course he said it perfectly. I’m starting to think everything about him is perfect.

He yawned again and flopped back onto his bed, “Ugh, I’m still so fucking tired!”

“Me too. It’s been a really long day.”

I walked over to my bed, took off my shoes, and laid down. I didn’t fully realize how tired I was till my head hit the pillow. I told him goodnight and he sort of mumbled a half-ass response back, to far adrift to answer coherently.

I laid there for another thirty minutes or so just thinking. I couldn’t believe it. I was finally in college and out on mine own. I had the rest of the week to fuck off before orientation and before classes actually began. I planned on doing absolutely nothing until I had to. I was going to skate, and skate, and skate. I heard light snoring from the bed near the wall perpendicular to mine and I thought maybe I would do something this week. Maybe I would try to get to know Marco Bod/Butt, and maybe we’d actually become pretty close friends.

_I actually wish we could be more than friends…ugh hopefully this is just my college-homo phase…and hopefully it will end soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to finish chapter 2 and have it updated soon! Once I get past chapter 2 I will probably make a designated day for update. Love you guys and thanks for reading! xx


End file.
